


两点二十三分的信

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Schmetterlinge im Bauch [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 钟表匠与邮递员AU。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Schmetterlinge im Bauch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661605
Kudos: 5





	两点二十三分的信

Part.0  
故事发生在一个小镇上。  
这个镇子非常小，小到人们大多都彼此认识。每一个小镇居民都有自己的岗位，他们各自做了独具特色的胸牌或者胸针，用以标明自己职业，别在衣服上。  
小镇上有几家面包店，每天清晨，面包师戴着巧克力蛋糕形状的胸牌将新鲜出炉的面包放在架子上，奶油的香味混合着巧克力的味道悄无声息地传遍了整个小镇，人们便知道这是早餐时间了。小镇上的花店有两家，它们隔得不远——谁叫这个镇子这么小呢！花店是姑娘们最喜爱的地方，每当店员又在门口放了几束新鲜的花朵，她们总会驻足观赏，流连忘返。小镇里的裁缝店也不可或缺。每一年的年末是裁缝师傅最为忙碌的时候。为了庆祝新年的到来，小镇居民们会举行一场盛大的舞会，每个人都会穿上裁缝师傅亲自为他们量身定做的新衣服，邀请心仪的人跳上新年的第一支舞。  
小镇上还有一个邮筒。这是镇子里唯一一个邮筒，它孤零零地站在一棵大树旁边，像是一尊由绿叶垒砌而成的雕塑。很少有人来拜访它。因为你看，这个镇子这么小，人们想要互相拜访时，只需散着步就能踏着一路芬芳循至对方的小屋。很少——或者说，几乎没有人会投递邮件，所以邮筒大概要被人们遗忘了。  
——但是不。邮筒很庆幸，它依然有着固定的访客。

Part.1.1  
杰森·托德是镇上唯一一名邮递员。他很想换一份工作，然而事实并不如他所愿。小镇上的每个人都有固定的岗位，不能随意地换职离任。天知道他当初是怎么脑子进水选了邮递员这一行！杰森皱着眉头在心里暗暗不爽，不过想到小镇上的人们信件投递的越来越少，他不禁有些窃喜。等到他打开邮筒发现里边空空如也的那一天，他就可以换掉身上的邮递员胸牌，去做别的工作了。  
可是总有人要和他对着干。  
杰森又一次满怀期待地打开邮筒，结果失望地在里边再次看见了一封信件。他轻轻哼了一声，将那封信拿起来，意料之中地看到了熟悉的收信人。  
提姆·德雷克。  
又是这个名字。  
杰森长长地叹了口气，倚着树无力地垂下手，心里泛起的不知是庆幸还是焦虑。  
这已经是第无数次了——在信件日益减少的那段时间里，当他看到邮筒里终于只剩下最后一封信件时，他特别开心。他以为第二天就不会再有邮件了，但出于责任心和期待感他还是去看了一下——当然，他期待着看到邮筒里空空如也的神圣一刻——但是见鬼，怎么还是有一封信？！算了算了，也许这才是最后一次，他这么想。但是次日当他打开邮筒时，一封信依然孤独地躺在里面。  
日复一日，杰森每天打开邮筒的时候，总是能看到一封信件固执地赖在邮筒里，像个怎么撵也撵不走的怪小孩。  
而罪魁祸首——也就是信的收件人，每次都是同一个——提姆·德雷克。  
他一直对他印象深刻。  
也许应该这么说——他很不幸，因为这封信让他无法舍弃邮递员的工作，但同时他又很幸运，因为这封信的收件人是提姆·德雷克。  
他因此心情复杂。  
杰森是个尽职尽责的邮递员，既然还有信件，他就必须将它安全地送到收件人手上。  
他抓了抓头发，攥着那唯一一封信，朝熟悉的方向走去。

Part.1.2  
提姆·德雷克是镇上的一名钟表匠。他会做各式各样的钟表，有小鸟的，有猫咪的，有绿叶形状的，也有看起来像布朗宁蛋糕的。每当人们的钟表出了问题，他们都愿意拜访一下提姆的小木屋。提姆的胸针受到了所有来访居民的一致好评。那是一枚有着蒸汽朋克风格的胸针，主体部分是一个精密的齿轮，金属制的翅膀从齿轮的右侧延展开来，仿佛齿轮一转动，翅膀也会随之伸展。这是他刚当上钟表匠时给自己做的第一份礼物，距离现在已经好些年了，他从未摘下过这枚胸针，也从来没有做过新的。  
叮咚——门铃响了。  
提姆抬头看了一眼罗宾鸟形状的钟。  
下午两点二十三分，一如既往地准时。  
他稍微整了整衣服，放下手里的东西，深吸一口气，确保自己的心跳维持在正常范围内，然后，装作平常的样子打开了门。  
“您好德雷克先生，这里有一封您的信件。”门口的男人身形高大，挡住了阳光，几乎将提姆整个人都笼罩在他的阴影之下，提姆眯起眼睛，逆着光仔细看他，很庆幸地发现对方今天依旧没有露出不耐烦的表情。  
“谢谢，真是麻烦你了，托德先生。”提姆低下头接过信封，犹豫着开口，“说真的，你可以不用对我这么客气，毕竟送过这么多次信，我们也算熟悉了，你每次都这样叫我总让我有一种疏离感……”  
“你想说什么。”对方偏了偏头，一只手扶着门框，半个身子倚在门边上。他用的是陈述句，很显然，他知道——或者至少他有预感，提姆接下来要说的话。  
“我是说，你不需要这么拘谨，呃……你，也许你可以叫我提姆，真的。”提姆真想用手按住自己的胸口，他修理过那么多的钟表，计算过那么多精确的时间，却控制不住自己此刻的心跳。  
“就这个啊。”对方语气慵懒，像一只刚睡完午觉正在伸懒腰的猫，“那么公平起见，你是不是也应该叫我杰森？”  
“诶……”提姆的脸上泛起一丝红色，他简直无法形容自己现在有多兴奋——但是等等，提姆，别——别表现得那么明显——他对自己说，然后咬着嘴唇点了点头。  
“没什么事的话我就先走啦。”杰森的手微微一抵，身体离开门框，他挥了挥手，留给提姆一个潇洒离去的背影。  
提姆一直悬着的心终于放了下来，他这才发现，手中的信封已经被自己捏得变了形。

Part.2.1  
杰森是从别的地方来到这儿的，他之前并没有想过要在这里住很长时间。从某种意义上来讲，邮递员的工作将他留在了这个地方，也许这并不坏。他想。因为他好像在这儿遇到了喜欢的人，虽然他并不认识他。  
那会儿杰森刚刚当上邮递员不久，他很兴奋，每天都定时定点往邮筒跑，看看是不是又有一堆信件要送。  
那是一个晴朗的下午，天气少了以往的燥热，多了几丝微风拂着树叶沙沙作响。杰森跑到邮筒边上的时候，突然发现旁边的树下靠着一个人。他吓了一跳，大气都不敢出，只是默默探头仔细观察了一下。  
树下的男孩大概比他小那么几岁，手里捏着一封信。他背靠树坐着，双眼紧闭，黑色的头发柔顺地垂至肩膀。午后的阳光透过树叶的间隙，在男孩身上投下斑驳的树影。杰森甚至能看到他的发丝被风微微吹起来，然后又轻轻地垂下。  
杰森不知道自己盯着他看了多久，当他反应过来的时候，他离男孩那么近，近得能听到他细微的呼吸声。杰森悄悄松了口气，看来他只是睡着了而已。他甚至没有去想男孩为什么会睡在这里，就轻手轻脚地离开了。他也没有看男孩手中捏着的信——反正，他会将这封信安全送到的。

Part.2.2  
年末的时候，提姆照例来到裁缝店里，让裁缝为自己量身定做一套好衣裳。  
“今年找到心仪的舞伴了吗，提姆？”老店长一边要他展开手臂一边笑着问道。  
提姆抿着嘴摇摇头，将目光移向门外。  
他就是在这个瞬间看到那男人的。  
镇子很小，他几乎见过这里的每一个人，但那个男人的面孔却让他感到陌生。他不记得自己见过他。  
提姆没能让自己的目光从男人身上移开，那男人有着完美的身材和英俊的侧脸，还有一双修长的腿。上帝啊，提姆对自己说，他一定是疯了。  
男人在裁缝店前徘徊了一会儿，最终没有踏进来。提姆暗自庆幸，却又无法否认从内心深处涌起的失落感。  
“提姆……提姆？”老店长微微提高了音量，这才让提姆一个激灵回过神来。“你的手臂可以放下了。”老店长看着提姆涨得通红的脸笑道，“举了这么久，不酸吗？”  
“还——还行。”提姆揉了揉手臂，勉强挤出一个笑容，他的脑海里还存留着刚才门口那个男人的身影。  
他猜测他只是个过客，不会在这里待很久。想到这里，提姆垂着脑袋，显得有些沮丧。他本以为今年能找到一位舞伴——但那位心仪的舞伴就在刚才消失在了裁缝店的门口。

Part.2.3  
杰森敲了敲小木屋的门。  
对方开门的那一瞬间，他几乎忘了自己是要来送信的。  
“你……你好？”开门的男孩红着脸，不知道是害羞还是窘迫。  
“德……德雷克——先生？”杰森的舌头有点打结，他在混乱中依靠着职业本能选择了敬称，努力让自己看起来显得平静一些。“这——这里有您的信件。”  
他记住了对方那个漂亮的胸针。

Part.2.4  
提姆听到敲门声。  
他习惯性地瞟了一眼墙上的罗宾鸟钟，时间是下午两点二十三分。  
打开门的那一瞬间，他很想在自己胳膊上掐一把看看自己是不是在做梦。  
“你……你好？”他大概磨蹭了半天，才用尽全身力气憋出这么一句话。  
“德……德雷克——先生？”对方有些迟疑地看着他，似乎在确认着什么，“这——这里有您的信件。”提姆看见对方的胸牌，上边正好写着他渴望了解的信息。  
他在心里默默刻下一个名字。

Part.3.1  
杰森在很早就察觉到事有蹊跷。  
自从那孤独而固执的信出现后，他就一直百思不得其解。  
每一天，都有唯一的一封信，寄往同一个人那里。信封上只有收件人的地址和姓名，不知道寄出者是谁，而且这些信息是打印上去的，辨不出字迹。  
杰森扯了扯嘴角。无聊。但是又有些意思，让他不得不去在意。  
这该死的信让他没法抛弃邮递员的工作，但是幸好——他虽然有时会抱怨，但从未失去耐心，因为这封信的收件人是提姆·德雷克。  
他只是因为不知道寄信人是谁而感到莫名的烦躁。  
而一次意外，让他发现了这位寄信人的秘密。  
杰森每一次都是在固定的时间到邮筒去取信，然而有一天他到早了。他远远地朝前方看去，却瞧见有个人正拿着信往邮筒里投寄。嘿，总算找到这个神秘的寄信人了——这个一直给提姆写信，一直让他有些不爽，一直让他没法顺利离职的家伙——等等……这不可能？！杰森瞪大眼睛，看着那个黑发及肩的蓝眼睛男孩将信投进邮筒后飞快地跑走了。  
——那个人，他再熟悉不过。

Part.3.2  
提姆是从花店店员的口中得到消息的。  
他路过花店的时候，正听到店员们的交谈。听说最近的信件越来越少了，大家都喜欢直接登门拜访，反正相隔也不远，走在路上还能看看风景，闻闻花香。  
提姆想起来自己在外地的朋友也很少给自己写信了，他的朋友不久前才劝说他用电子邮件交流。就在他昨天寄出的那封信里，他答应了对方。也就是说，提姆将不再会收到杰森送来的信了。  
“邮递员大概要失业啦。”他听见人们这么说。  
一股不祥的预感油然而生，如果——如果杰森失业了……他也许会离开这个地方，而自己甚至连和他告别的机会都没有。  
不——提姆喉咙干涩，他知道自己必须做点什么。  
他看到桌子上散落的零件之间，还躺着之前没有用完的信封。  
提姆舔了舔嘴唇，将自己的名字和住址打印出来，贴在信封上，捏着它出了门。

Part.4.1  
杰森努力使自己看起来平静一点，事实上他一直在窃喜，只不过他不愿意承认。  
然而他现在又隐隐有些担忧了。  
如果提姆哪一天突然停止寄信，自己是不是就再也找不到见他的理由？  
事到如今，当他早已发觉对方的心意，解开了一直以来的迷惑之后，他面对提姆就不再那么紧张了——相反，他倒是经常装作心不在焉的样子，努力将自己在提姆心中树立成一个普通而又有那么点帅气的邮递员的形象。  
尽管如此，他依然对提姆称呼姓氏，他不想因为自己的冲动而吓着对方。  
所以，当他听到提姆终于试图让他们相互以名来称呼的时候，他几乎是抑制不住自己想要冲口而出喊他一声的欲望了。  
杰森突然想到一个绝妙的主意。  
他知道提姆每次寄出的信都是空的——

Part.4.2  
提姆轻轻抚着罗宾鸟形状的钟表，他总算是迈出了这一步，他为自己感到高兴。  
看起来杰森并不打算反对让他们之间的关系更近一些。毕竟送了这么长时间的信——虽然提姆并不知道杰森送的信会不会少到只有他一个人的，但是至少每天都有自己的信，杰森应该对自己并不陌生。  
他不想让他离开，而他一旦失去了邮递员这个岗位，也许就注定要走到更远的地方去。  
自己给自己寄信，让杰森能每次都把信送到这里来——  
这是提姆唯一能做到的，可以留住杰森的办法。  
也是他唯一能见到杰森的借口。  
哪怕每一次他收到和寄出的都只是一个空空的信封。  
但这次不一样。  
提姆下定了决心，他拿出一只小小的钟表和一支笔，专心地在桌子前坐下来。

Part.4.3  
杰森将一张写好的纸塞入信封，揣进兜里。  
他走到邮筒跟前，打开后惊讶地发现里边居然有两封信。  
其中一封的收信人当然是提姆，而另一个……  
杰森睁大了眼睛，看着信封上的“收信人：杰森·托德”，愣了半天硬是没能说出一个字。  
依旧没有寄信人的相关信息。  
他觉得自己一定是眼花了。

Part.4.4  
提姆收到信的时候照例跟杰森聊了几句。  
自从他提议互相称名之后，他总觉得他们之间似乎更加亲密了。  
好吧，这也许只是他自己的错觉。  
提姆目送杰森离开，轻轻关上门。  
他摩挲着手里的信封，觉得这一个似乎和以前的有些不同。  
嘿，别自欺欺人。提姆低下头，随手将信封压在罗宾鸟的钟表下边。

Part.5.1  
杰森收到信后的不久，正逢年末。  
又到了人们往裁缝店蜂拥而至的时候了。  
杰森想了想，挑了一个工作日的下午，快步走到裁缝店内。  
老店长愉快地和杰森打了招呼，顺便问他快到新年了有没有什么新的打算。  
杰森摇摇头，说还没想好，不过也许等到邮筒里再没有信件的时候，他就自动辞职离开了。  
“在你走之前，不打算穿着新衣服邀请心仪的人跳一支舞吗？”老店长问这话的时候，一个人突然叩了叩门。  
他还没来得及回答，就看见来者站在门边。  
“杰，杰森——？”男孩的蓝眼睛在他身上闪烁了一秒后赶紧移开了视线，“抱歉，我是不是打扰到你们了？”  
“不，没事儿，孩子，快进来吧。”老店长朝他招招手，男孩只好红着脸坐在离杰森不远的一张椅子上。  
“真没想到会在这儿碰到你。”杰森故作轻松地说，天知道他现在一下子变得有多紧张。  
“你也……来做衣服？”提姆觉得自己大概要获得话题终结者的称号了。  
“是啊，毕竟这也许是我在这个小镇的最后一个新年了。我想你知道的，等到没有信件的那一天，就是我离开这里的日子。”杰森已经量好了衣服的尺寸，他走到门边上停下来，“我刚到镇上来的时候，也差不多是这个时间，但我只在裁缝店门口晃了一会儿，没进来。现在想想还挺可惜的。”  
提姆站起来，身子稍微瑟缩了一下。  
“你冷吗？”杰森问。  
“……不，没有——你，你不走么？”提姆的声音越来越小。  
“如果你不介意，我们可以一起回去。”杰森看着面前的男孩展开手臂，老店长拿着卷尺在他身上比划着。  
“提姆今年还是没有遇上心仪的人？”老店长手里忙活的时候还不忘揶揄他。  
提姆下意识地看向杰森的方向，冷不丁地和对方的眼神撞了个正着。  
他们谁也没有把目光移开。  
提姆动了动嘴唇，却没听到任何声音。  
他不知道自己是否说出了一个名字。  
老店长微微笑了笑——看来以后他再也没有问出这个问题的机会了。

Part.5.2  
杰森和提姆并排着走在小镇的路上，杰森的皮靴踩在地上，发出沉闷的声响。  
“我一直很好奇。”杰森侧过头看向提姆，“你有固定的笔友吗？”  
“嗯……对。”提姆悄悄松了一口气，杰森的猜测给了他一个很好的台阶可以下。“我们——几乎没有断过通信。”  
“喔，听起来不错。”杰森的语气听不出来是高兴还是讽刺。  
“对不起。”提姆小声说，“这样你……是不是就没法——”  
“别乱猜了。”杰森耸了耸肩，“邮递员可是我的职业，既然有信件，我就必须要送到。”可不是吗，他心想，我送了那么多的信，你以为我不知道从某天开始我就已经察觉到寄给你的信封是空的了？  
“那你——你最近收到过信吗？”提姆突然问。  
杰森一愣，随即他反应过来，他相信提姆问这话的时候一定是鼓足了勇气。  
“收到过。不瞒你说，这可是我收到的第一封信。”杰森语气轻快，“不过上边没有署名，我也不知道是谁寄的。”  
“你……你读过它了吗？”提姆的呼吸不自觉地急促起来。  
“如果我不寄信，那你就会失去这份工作，我就有可能再也见不到你了。”杰森停下脚步，“我不知道你从哪里来，也不知道你会去往何方。但我唯一知道的是，只要有信在手上，你就会来到我的身旁。”  
提姆睁大了眼睛，红晕从双颊一直蔓延到耳根。  
“这是那封信里令我印象最深的话。”杰森扬起嘴角，目光从远处移回到提姆身上，“说真的，我不介意一直当某人的专属邮递员。只要他……不拒绝我。”  
提姆注意到杰森的胸牌，那里多了一只小小的钟表。  
钟表的时间停留在两点二十三分，下午时间。  
那是出自他手中的艺术品，他永远不会看错。

Part.5.3  
提姆几乎是闯进自己的小木屋里的。  
他手忙脚乱地翻了一阵，终于想起什么似的，将目光投向罗宾鸟的钟表。  
幸好，那封信依然被稳稳当当地压在下面。  
提姆的手不住地颤抖，不过他依然成功地打开了那个信封。  
信封里边藏着一张小小的卡片。  
上边只写了一句话。  
“在新年的第一天，我可否邀你共舞一曲？”  
底下没有署名。  
噢，钟表匠提姆，现在他胸腔里藏着的千千万万个钟表突然都开始报时了。他不再去计算时间，放弃思考一切可能，因为他现在清楚地知道，这封信只会出自一个人之手。  
他不再担心什么了，也许他也不需要每天再写信了。  
那个人或许会留下来——或许不会，但这又有什么关系呢？  
提姆的指尖触到自己胸针的翅膀，在另一个人的胸口，有同样材质制成的钟表将时间凝刻。  
他将那封信举到跟前，闭上眼睛，印下一个吻。  
他知道在小镇的某个地方，有一个人，也一定正在做相同的事情。  
而钟表的时间，会永远定格在下午的两点二十三分。


End file.
